French Army
The French Army, officially the Land Army (Armée de Terre, lit. Army of land) is the land-based and largest component of the French Armed Forces. Active since the early 15th century, the French Army was one of the main combatants of World War I, having lost over one million soldiers marking it the deadliest conflicts in French history. Battlefield 1 The French Army appears in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer In the beginning of Storm of Steel, indigenous personnel of the French Army are seen fighting alongside the US regiment assigned to them, the Harlem Hellfighters. Multiplayer The French Republic was introduced in the first expansion Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass. Later with Nivelle Nights, Prise de Tahure and Rupture released for base game in updates, were introduced to base game as the seventh faction available in-game. The French Republic fights the German Empire alongside the allied British Empire and United States of America within northern France. The French are visually distinctive with their mid-late war Horizon-Blue uniforms, with yellow piping sewn into their trousers, and brown leather webbing. Headgear mostly consists of Adrian Helmets, with a few kits wearing soft caps. Other unique aesthetics include yellow scarfs around their necks and bandages around their arms. As with most other Allied factions, French soldiers generally wear ankle boots with puttees. Assault - A soldier of African descent. They wear a tunic and an Adrian helmet, with ammo pouches around their abdomen and an additional shotgun shell holster and sidearm holster underneath the pouches about the waist. A bayonet in a scabbard is tucked into their webbing. Medic - Wear tunics with a blanket wrapped around the torso and back like all Allied medics, Adrian Helmet with a makeshift wool hood and crutches/medical bag on the back. Additional equipment pouches are found at both sides of the player's waist. Support - Wear leather jerkins over their trench coats, and Adrian helmets modified with a visor (French sentry's helmet). Gear includes a large backpack and webbing with various belt pouches, a sidearm holster and respirator bag on his chest, and a spare Chauchat magazine hanging from the belt. Scout - Wearing a trench coat and field cap, with pouches around his stomach, a sidearm holster and scabbard on his right side. They carry an Adrian Helmet on their back. Cavalry - Wearing a peaked cap like most Allied Cavalry classes: wearing a tunic and body armor with a sidearm holster. With smaller details being ammo pouches at the edge of the armor plate. Tanker - Wearing a blue jumpsuit with sidearm holsters on their chest and an Adrian helmet with a splinter mask. Pilot - Wearing aviator goggles and leather helmets, with brown gloves/boots and blue jackets. Scarf is solid yellow. The French Republic air vehicles are: * SPAD S.XIII * Salmson 2 * Caproni Ca.5 Engagements Gallery BF1 French soldier.png|A French soldier brawls with a German soldier during the opening of Storm of Steel. BF1 French Troops Teaser.png|A French Support, Assault and Medic. Battlefield 1 French assault.jpg|French Assault promotional art BF1 French Medic Promo Art.jpg|French Medic promotional art BF1 Trench Raider.jpg|French Support promotional art Battlefield 1 French Scout.jpg|French Scout promotional art BF1 soldiers concept.jpg|French soldier concept BF1 They Shall Not Pass.jpg|French soldier on the cover of Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass Classes Battlefield 1 French Republic Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 French Republic Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 French Republic Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 French Republic Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 French Republic Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 French Republic Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Battlefield 1 French Republic Cavalry Squad.png|Cavalry Achievement/Trophy Battlefield V The French Army is featured in Battlefield V. The singleplayer war story Tirailleur revolves around Senegalese colonial forces participating in a campaign in France. Trivia Battlefield 1 * The Adrian helmets insignia for the Assault, Medic and Tanker are Infantry Units, while the support is uniquely within an Engineer unit. * With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the French Army faction is issued the Lebel Model 1886. Category:Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass